Dating (Chanbaek Twoshot)
by sexybaekby
Summary: Chanyeol ingin menyiapkan agenda kencan terbaik untuk kekasihnya yang cantik. Pengalaman ngedate yang tidak biasa dan penuh kejutan romantis. Apakah Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkesan? - Yaoi/BxB - Diksi santai - Dialog non baku - Twoshot - Rate T to M


Dating (Chanbaek - Twoshot)

Chapter 1 of 2

\- Romance, fluff

\- Yaoi/BxB

\- Diksi santai

\- Dialog non baku/bahasa sehari-hari

\- Twoshot

\- Rate T to M

e)(o

Malam itu Chanyeol menjelajahi beberapa blog travel yang menampilkan beragam rekomendasi tempat kencan yang asik dan romantis disekitaran Seoul. Senyumnya mengembang setiap 30 detik sekali, membayangkan momen-momen seperti apa yang akan terjadi besok jika ia berhasil mengajak Baekhyun berkencan ke tempat-tempat itu.

Ada restoran, cafe, areal camping, bahkan... Mm... sebuah hotel dengan berbagai fasilitas lengkap dan menarik. Chanyeol mengelist beberapa spot terbaik yang akan masuk kedalam daftar favoritnya. Setelah merapikannya dalam sebuah draf, Chanyeol berinisiatif memulai video call dengan seseorang di line seberang. Nama "My Beautiful Bee" pun tertera dalam layar.

Senyum Chanyeol semakin melebar begitu orang yang diharapkan menjawab panggilan videonya.

~"Ya, Chanyeolie?"~

suara khas yang selalu membuat Chanyeol rindu itu memanggil namanya. Wajah imut Baekhyun terpampang indah dilayar. Pemuda cantik itu nampak sedang berbaring nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mencuci muka dan bersiap untuk tidur. Maklum, sekarang sudah mendekati jam 11 malam.

"Hei, cantik. Kamu udah mau tidur ya?"

Melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol begitu dekat dan jelas dilayar handphonenya membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tersipu, apalagi setelah mendengar suara bass kekasihnya itu memanggilnya 'cantik'. Padahal Baekhyun sudah menghapus makeupnya dan saat ini ia benar-benar bareface. Namun kulit putihnya itu tetap terlihat glowing karena Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa memakai toner sebelum tidur.

~"Iya, Yeollie. Aku baru aja mau buka wattpad dan baca beberapa cerpen sebelum tidur. Ada apa Yeollie? Kenapa video call malam-malam? Aku malu tahu kalo lagi ga makeup gini diliatin kamu..."~

Baekhyun menutup setengah wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Chanyeol berdecak tidak membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kamu tetap keliatan cantik kok, Bee. Aku bahkan lebih suka wajah polos kamu tanpa makeup kyk gini. Apalagi kalo seluruhnya udah polos. Hehehe."

~"Iiihh... Apa-apaan sih, Yeollie. Dasar mesum."~ Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya didepan kamera. Chanyeol jadi mengerutkan hidungnya karena gemas dan ingin sekali rasanya mencubit pipi mochi Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Bee, besok kan weekend. Gimana kalau aku ngajakin kamu keluar selama 2 hari 1 malam? Udah lama aku berniat pingin ngabisin waktu kencan yang berkualitas bareng kamu."

Chanyeol mencubit hidungnya sedikit gugup, karena secara tidak langsung ia juga mengajak Baekhyun untuk menginap berdua di suatu tempat akhir pekan ini.

Lawan bicaranya itu juga terlihat sama gugupnya, karena sudah lama rasanya ia tak mendengar ajakan Chanyeol yang seagresif ini. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak sebelum menjawab.

~"Mm... Aku ga keberatan sih, Chanyeol... Kalo itu yang kamu pingin, aku juga mau. Mm... Emangnya kita mau pergi kemana?"~

Dengan malu-malu jawaban itu terlontar dari bibir mungil kekasihnya, membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan lonjakan bahagia yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun terpelongo sebentar melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan handphone keatas kasur lalu berloncat-loncat dilantai sambil berteriak girang, "YEESS!!! YEESSS!!! WOOHOOO!!!" dengan suara bass-nya.

Chanyeol pun kembali menatap Baekhyun lewat kamera handphone dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat ulah kekasihnya yang lucu. Sebahagia itukah dirinya sekarang karena Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakannya?

"Ada beberapa tempat yang udah aku pilih, Bee. Pokoknya besok pagi aku jemput kamu ya, cantik. Siapin aja apa-apa yang perlu kamu bawa."

~"Lho kok main rahasia-rahasiaan gitu sih, Chan... Aku ga tau mesti bawa apa kalo kamu ga kasih tahu tempatnya."~

Bibir mungil Baekhyun mengerucut sebal. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang cemberut lucu.

"Gini deh, bawa aja barang-barang yang biasa kamu pack buat liburan. Jangan lupa boneka kesayanganmu dibawa ya Bee, nanti kamu ngambek lagi ga bisa tidur kalo ga ada si Pooh."

Goda Chanyeol yang semakin membuat pipi Baekhyun berubah warna karena malu.

~"Iya, aku ga akan lupa lagi bawa si Pooh. Besok kita berangkat jam berapa, Chan? Kalo gitu aku mau mulai packing sekarang."~

Kata Baekhyun yang saat ini bergerak menyingkap selimutnya lalu berdiri dari tempat tidur. Chanyeol melihat kaus kebesaran itu menenggelamkan celana pendek yang Baekhyun pakai, membuat ia menelan ludah diam-diam karena paha putih Baekhyun tak sengaja terlihat dari sini.

Baekhyun yang terlihat kesusahan mengeluarkan koper dari atas lemari dengan satu tangannya membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh. Ditambah posisinya yang tinggi membuat Baekhyun harus berjinjit dan melompat-lompat untuk bisa meraihnya.

~"Kenapa ketawa? Seneng ya liat aku kesusahan?"~

"Kalo aku ada disana udah aku bantuin kamunya, Bee. Hehehe jangan ngambek dong, kaki pendek."

~"Iya aku emang pendek. Salah sendiri kenapa suka sama orang pendek kyk aku."~

Baekhyun duduk bersila dilantai sambil membuka resleting kopernya. Kali ini ia memasangkan Handphone pada tripod sehingga Chanyeol masih bisa melihat dirinya walau kini kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah sibuk berkutat dengan persiapan packing.

"Justru karena kamu pendek makanya aku suka, Bee. Kamu kan mungil jadi bisa aku peluk dan gendong sesuka hati."

Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk yang lebih nyaman sekarang dengan cara bersandar pada headboard ranjangnya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus. Tangan cantiknya kini mulai melipati beberapa potong pakaian kemudian menyusunnya dalam koper.

"Celana dalamnya mana, Bee? Kok ga dimasukin?"

Goda Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan spontan membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah kemudian merengek.

~"Chan...!!! Ngeselin ya kamu..."~

Chanyeol cuma ketawa sambil sesekali meracau minta maaf.

~"Jangan ngintip! Aku mau masukin daleman ke koper nih. Cepet tutup mata!"~

Sambil tidak berhenti tertawa Chanyeol menurut dan menutup kedua matanya dengan satu tangan.

"Udah belum nih?"

~"Bentar lagi. Jangan dibuka dulu."~

"Bawa G-string sama Lingerie ya, Bee. Sekali-kali kan buat nyenengin aku."

~"Mulai deh mulai..."~

"Iya iya maaf... Hehehe."

Tanpa Chanyeol tahu, sebenarnya Baekhyun diam-diam memasukkan sepasang lingerie kedalam kopernya dan menyembunyikannya di tempat yang tidak terlihat. Ya, dia berpikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menuruti keinginan Chanyeol kali ini.

~"Nah, sudah selesai. Buka matamu, Yeollie."~

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang kini ditangkap kembali oleh matanya.

"Udah semua?"

~"Mm. Tinggal masukkin peralatan mandi sama tas makeup. Aku ambil dulu ya."~

Baekhyun bangkit sebentar dari duduknya lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa 2 tas kecil yang Chanyeol yakini berisi perlengkapan mandi dan juga make up.

"Kamu ga bawa topi, Bee?"

~"Emang disana bakal panas, ya?"~

"Bawa topi pantai kamu, gih. Depan hotelnya ada pantai, lho."

~"Serius?! Iiihhh bilang dong dari tadi Yeollie hehehe."~

Baekhyun melompat berdiri dengan semangat untuk mengambil topi pantai kesayangannya dan juga kaca mata hitam.

Laki-laki cantik itu kini bersenandung. Setelah semua barang yang ia butuhkan telah masuk dan tertata rapi didalam koper, ia menutup kembali relsletingnya lalu menggeret koper itu kesudut ruangan dengan sedikit kepayahan. Sungguh dia imut sekali, batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

~"Nah, udah deh. Besok tinggal berangkat."~ Baekhyun kembali menggenggam handphonenya lalu berbaring ditempat tidur. Chanyeol hanya balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Besok aku jemput kamu jam 7 ya. Jangan lama-lama dandannya, Bee."

~"Iya... Ga lama kok. Aku bangunnya jam 6 nanti, tenang aja."~

"Dih, cuma demi dandan rela kamu ya bangun sepagi itu."

Chanyeol memang suka sekali menggoda kekasihnya ini.

~"Iiiihh ini kan buat kamu juga. Ntar kalo aku jelek, acak-acakan dan bau kan kamu juga yang malu. Wek!"~

Baekhyun balik meledek dengan lidah yang dijulurkan imut.

"Iya iya. Pacarku kan emang paling cantik dan selalu bikin cowok-cowok pada iri sama aku kan ya."

~"Tuh tahu. Buat dapetin aku tuh susah... Kamu beruntung tahu, Chan aku mau sama kamu. Hihihi."~

"Aku kan emang paling ganteng di sekolah, makanya kamu mau sama aku. Ya kan? Ngaku hayo, nanti cantiknya ilang lho kalo suka bohong."

Telunjuk Chanyeol diarahkan ke layar seolah tengah menuduh Baekhyun.

~"Iiihh emang raja ge-er ya kamu. Selalu aja sok paling ganteng. Udah ah aku mau bobo. Besok harus bangun pagi. Kamu mau aku bangunin juga ga?"~

"Mau. Bangunin aku pake ciuman ya?"

~"Nanti biar aku minta tolong mama Park ya buat sodorin pantat panci ke bibir kamu."~

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang pura-pura cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum gemas.

'Aaahh tampan banget sih pacar aku...'

Baekhyun jadi teriak dalam hati.

~"Jadi mau dibangunin jam berapa?"~

"Selesai kamu mandi aja sayang, baru kamu bangunin aku."

~"Oke. Nanti aku telfon ya. Udah, aku bobo duluan ya, Chan."~

Kemudian bibir Baekhyun menguap karena rasa kantuk yang mulai melanda.

"Nguap aja cantik kamu ya. Kok bisa sih?"

Chanyeol jadi bertanya dengan sangat jujur, tidak sedang menggombal.

~"Kalo kamu godain aku terus, bisa-bisa kita begadang lagi nih kyk kemarin."~

Ya, sebenarnya mereka sudah sering melakukan video call seperti ini sampai larut malam karena Chanyeol terus mengajak Baekhyunnya mengobrol tanpa henti.

"Hehehe maaf. Itu efeknya karena aku ga mau berhenti liatin kamu. Maunya ngobrol sama kamu terus. Kamu tuh selalu bikin aku kangen, Bee."

~"Padahal tiap hari kita ketemu di sekolah. Bener ya kata temenku, kamu itu Bucin tahu, Chan."~

"Gapapa dikatain Bucin. Kenyataan kok, aku budak cintanya kamu."

Jawab Chanyeol serius walau sekilas terdengar main-main.

~"Aku ngantuk, Chan... Udah boleh tidur belum akunya nih?"~

"Hehehe iya boleh. Selamat tidur ya, cantik. Mimpiin aku, oke?"

~"InsyAllah."~

"Ya udah, aku tutup ya. I love you, sayang. Dadah~"

~"Dah Yeollie... Love you too."~

Klik.

Sambungan video call pun berakhir. Namun dimasing-masing tempat mereka berada saat ini, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama tersenyum karena terbayang akan rencana kencan mereka besok.

e)(o

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang dipagari cukup tinggi. Setelah menarik rem tangan, menetralkan gigi kemudian mematikan mesin, Chanyeol mengirim Line pada Baekhyun untuk memberitahu kalau dirinya sudah sampai didepan rumah.

Baekhyun membalas untuk langsung turun dari mobil dan memencet intercom.

Setelah melakukan semuanya persis seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun, seorang maid datang membukakan pagar hitam itu dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

Chanyeol memasuki pintu lalu duduk diruang tamu. Rumah besar ini terlihat sangat sepi di pagi hari. Sambil menunggu Baekhyun turun kebawah, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengeluarkan handphonenya dan membuka notifikasi sosial media.

Tak lama terdengar suara berderap dari sepasang kaki pendek Baekhyun yang berlari saat menuruni tangga. Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk. Pemuda cantik itu terlihat sudah siap dengan kemeja oversized yang melekat ditubuhnya, bagian bawah terbalut oleh jeans hot pants, juga makeup simple yang telah diaplikasikan diwajah cantiknya.

"Sudah siap?"

Baekhyun balas dengan anggukan kemudian berkata sambil memasang wajah imut. "Tolong turunin koper aku dong, babe..."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menghela nafas. Tanpa ragu ia bangkit mendekati kekasihnya yang terlihat sumringah itu. Keduanya pun naik keatas untuk menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Sambil mengobrol dan bercanda keduanya pun kembali turun bersama koper Baekhyun yang sudah berada ditangan Chanyeol.

"Udah izin ke Mama Papa, kan?"

Tanya Chanyeol begitu mereka siap keluar pintu.

"Udah, tadi pagi aku telfon mereka dan langsung di kasih izin karena aku perginya sama kamu."

"Pantes aku liat rumah sepi banget. Mama Papa lagi pergi ya?"

"Iya, udah 2 hari di India karena Papa harus nemuin rekan bisnis disana. Jadi ditemenin sama Mama deh perginya."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti lalu mengusap kepala Baekhyun sekilas.

"Ayo, berangkat."

Baekhyun tersenyum bersemangat menyetujui aba-aba dari kekasihnya itu. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju mobil.

Setelah semua barang diletakkan di bagasi dan keduanya telah duduk nyaman dengan seatbelt di kursi masing-masing, Chanyeol pun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan siap membelah jalan kota Seoul pagi itu.

Diperjalanan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu begitu ia hendak membuka laman instagramnya.

"Chan... Aku lupa mengisi kuota data untuk handphoneku. Bagaimana ini?"

"Tathering aku dulu aja, sayang. Nanti kan di hotel ada WiFi."

Chanyeol memberi saran dengan tenang. Seketika Baekhyun tersenyum dan kepanikannya pun hilang.

"Hehehe ya udah, apa password-nya sayang?"

Tanya Baekhyun sambil fokus dengan handphonenya, siap mengetikan password.

"Cium dulu dong."

Seketika Baekhyun pun menoleh.

"Iiiihhh apaan sih Chaaannn masih pagi juga..." Rengek Baekhyun sebal karena selalu digoda Chanyeol 24/7.

"Lah aku serius, password-nya 'cium dulu dong', Baekhyun sayang. Su'udzon mulu sama pacar sendiri."

Ucap Chanyeol sambil tetap fokus menyetir, memutar setir untuk belok ke kiri di persimpangan jalan.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya sambil terkekeh malu. "Hehehe... Kamu sih, kenapa juga pake password ambigu kyk gini."

"Ini sebenernya cuma buat si Jongin triggered aja, sayang. Habisnya hampir tiap hari dia minta hotspot sama aku di kantin sekolah. Dasar emang pacarnya temen kamu tuh ga bermodal."

"Yeee siapa suruh kamu sohiban sama dia."

Baekhyun balik menuduh Chanyeol karena tak terima jika Kyungsoo (sahabatnya) dijadikan kambing hitam.

Lantas keduanya pun malah saling melempar tawa karena candaan ini. Jongin memang selalu ter-bully oleh siapa saja, kapan saja, dan dimana saja ekekeke.

Setengah jam perjalanan, mobil Chanyeol akhirnya memasuki areal yang dipalangi oleh sebuah reklame besar bertuliskan "Welcome to Eurwangni Beach and Tourism".

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi dengan mata sipitnya yang sedikit melebar. Pria berotot itu hanya bersenandung sambil sesekali melirik balik Baekhyun lalu kembali fokus ke jalan.

"Ini pantai yang didekat bandara Incheon itu, bukan?"

"Hhmm."

Chanyeol berdehem mengiyakan.

"Bukannya reservasi hotel disekitar sini sangat susah? Gimana kamu ngelakuinnya, sayang?"

Baekhyun sudah mulai dibuat takjub melihat persiapan yang telah dilakukan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Sebenarnya aku udah melakukan reservasi dari sebulan lalu, makanya kita bisa dapat kamar hari ini. Bahkan dengan view paling bagus. Bukankah aku ini memang pintar, hm?"

Alis Chanyeol bergerak naik turun menunggu pengakuan dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol, kemudian terkekeh.

"Ternyata kamu udah berniat buat menculik aku untuk menginap di hotel ini dari sebulan lalu, ya. Dasar mesum."

Chanyeol tertawa malu karena ucapan Baekhyun ada benarnya. Tapi sungguh, tujuan utama Chanyeol menyiapkan semua perencanaan liburan ini semata-mata hanya karena ingin menyenangkan kekasih cantiknya itu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Baekhyun pun sangat berterimakasih atas segala usaha yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuknya. Dia bisa merasakan ketulusan dari setiap tindakan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya ini. Baekhyun hanya mampu menunjukkan rasa terimakasihnya lewat sentuhan tangan yang saat itu menangkup rahang tegas Chanyeol, kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

"Terimakasih ya, sayang."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan hatinya yang semakin menghangat, kemudian membalas perkataan Baekhyun dengan anggukan dan berdehem kecil.

Yup, agenda liburankencan ala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun siap dimulai begitu mobil mereka berhasil memasuki pelataran hotel berbintang ini.

e)(o

To be continued

A/N: ditunggu sampai 15 review ya, baru next chapternya akan di up


End file.
